


Magic and sleep deprivation do not go hand in hand.

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Arguments, Best Friends, Casting Spells when tired, Gen, Healer Molly, Hufflepuff Alumna, Muggle London, Night shift - Freeform, Reporter Maggie, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Molly learnt the hard way when she started doing night shifts at St Mungo's that trying to cast eve simple spells when in dire need of sleep isn't good.She also saw her best friend annoyed, and found out she does have a temper.ORAfter eight years of friendship, Molly and Maggie have their first, and only, argument. Molly doesn't want that to happen again.
Relationships: Molly Weasley II & Maggie Vera
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Magic and sleep deprivation do not go hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cast The Dice 2020 and 31 Days of Writing. 
> 
> Cast The Dice - Sixes - Roommate AU  
> 31 Days of Writing - An Argument. 
> 
> Much love to my beta's, I had so much fun writing this.

Molly loved her little flat and sharing it with Maggie. The girl who had been by her side from her very first Hogwarts Express ride. They were like sisters to one another, even though they both had  _ actual _ sisters. Molly couldn’t imagine starting her adult life without Maggie beside her. Back in their seventh year when they decided what they wanted to do for jobs was when they decided that they wanted to live together. Neither of them had any meaningful romantic relationships and they both wanted to be able to stand on their own two feet rather than return home. So it made sense. Complete sense. 

Molly was dead tired, doing night shifts at the Hospital always did it to her, coming back and Maggie still in bed before having to get up and go to The Prophet was strange, she would be insanely happy when she was back to daytime shifts, she missed spending quality time with her best friend, among other people. Despite being dead on her feet Molly knew that sleep wouldn’t come to her instantly, she needed to shower first which would somewhat rouse her up as much as she wished it wouldn’t. She hung her handbag and coat on her peg beside the door, took her converse off and padded into the kitchen in her sock-clad feet. She filled the near-empty kettle up and flicked it on. Why Maggie had to constantly leave the confounded thing empty was beyond Molly, she was courteous enough to make sure it had some water in it once she had finished with it. If she wasn’t so tired she wouldn’t have filled it the muggle way, but she knew from experience trying to do any wand work whilst this tired was not a good idea. She remembered what had happened last time… and the fight that followed it.

* * *

_ There was a loud bang and a puff of powder blue smoke. Maggie came running out of her room, pyjamas still on. “What in Merlin’s name has happened?” She said as she stopped dead in her tracks as the smoke dissipated and she saw the damage to the kitchen counter.  _

_ There was a gaping hole in it, Molly stood there, eyelids drooping her wand arm still outstretched facing the hole.  _

_ “Mols, what did you do?” Maggie said, her voice high pitched which always signalled that she was worried. Molly couldn’t work out if she was worried about  _ her _ or the kitchen in front of them.  _

_ “I- I-” she began, her wand arm finally lowered and she sank to the floor as she dissolved into soundless sobs that shook her whole body. “I was just trying to fill the kettle,” she said through her tears, looking up at her friend. “I wanted to make a cuppa before I went to bed.”  _

_ “Then how have you blasted a bloody hole in the kitchen counter?” Maggie asked, her voice raised. “Some of us were still trying to sleep as we have a long-awaited day off!” Maggie crossed the kitchen and plucked Molly’s wand out of her hand. “Next time Molly, dearest, when we are sleep deprived how about we  _ don’t _ use our magic? That way the kitchen may stay in one piece.”  _

_ Maggie pulled her own wand, not that much different from Molly’s, out of her pocket, waved it and mixed Molly’s mess, which was a first. Normally it was the other way round.  _

_ “Yes, you’re right,” Molly said, sniffing now her tears had finally subsided. She got to her feet, gently took her wand back and skulked off to her room. “I’m going to forget the drink and head to bed.” She added, slight fear in her eyes as she looked at her best friend. “Night Mags.”  _

* * *

That was the only time that they had argued, and if they never did so every again it would still be too soon for Molly’s liking. She didn’t like seeing Maggie like that, it wasn’t her best friend then. She hoped never to see that side of her again.


End file.
